Crayon Hearts
by VisualKeiMYV382DMC
Summary: IchirouxOC. Kotone Yukimura volunteers at Jirou's school and meets everyone at Bonheur Cafe. When she gets closer to Ichirou, will she still leave him and her new friends to go abroad?   It's really cheesyyyyyy... blechhh...
1. Chapter 1: Chaos

**A/N: Okay, I know this really really sucks, so flaming isn't necessary. I just really wanted to get this out there, because I love Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume a lot, and I'm in a really big fangirl mood (when am I not?) so… Yeah, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC and anything else! If I have time, I'll go back and fix it….probably. **

**Disclaimer…thing: I don't own Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume, just my own characters. **

_This is the place, huh? _I thought, staring up at the cute school. Little kids played in the sand, ran around on the grass, and various other games. I would be spending a year here and then I would spend another year in America, with my uncle.

I adjusted my left pigtail and hoisted my bag on my shoulder before entering the school. I went to my assigned classroom and observed the mess. A middle-aged woman, the teacher I assumed, was picking up crayons from the floor.

"Ah, you must be Yukimura-san!" She said when I cleared my throat.

"Nice to meet you. And Kotone's fine." I smiled.

"I'm Hoshiko Fukui. Thank you so much for volunteering." She continued, cleaning up more fallen toys. I listened to what my daily duties would be and how the class was structured. "But for now, could you please look after the children? It's recess now and as you can see…" She gestured to the chaotic mess on the floor. I nodded and left, sitting on a bench outside.

There didn't seem to be any fights going on and no one was crying… but there was a little boy who was sitting alone. He had a poker-face, but he still seemed sad. His face was slightly flushed.

_Poor thing. _I rose and sat beside him, using my bag as a backrest. The grass was warm and soft.

"…Who are you?" He said, after about five minutes of silence.

"I'm Kotone." I said, smiling widely.

"Your hair's funny." He said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I reached into my bag and pulled out a small jump rope. "What's your name?"

He pointed to the nametag on his uniform.

"Jirou-kun?" I said.

"I'm Jirou Nishikawa. Six years old." He held up his left hand and placed his right index finger on the palm.

"Nice to meet you." I said. I ran through the stuff I loved as a kid, such as Pokemon, Sailor Moon, Totoro… _I wonder what he likes? _"…Do you like Pokemon?"

Jirou shrugged.

"…Totoro?" More shrugging.

"Ah… Jewel Sentai?" His eyes lit up. "I see. What do you think of Blue Sapphire? She was always my favorite."

"I like Black Onikiss."

"Can you do his… pose?" Jirou stood up and did the Black Onikiss pose…. Thing. "Awesome!"

"Ah… Kotone!" Fukui-san called.

"I'll be right back, Jirou-kun." I left my bag next to him and jogged to Fukui-san. "Yes?"

"That boy… he has a weak body, and he gets a fever easily. I don't want him to get too excited." She said, looking sad.

"Oh, okay, I'll be careful. But… just because he has a fever, doesn't mean he should be bored to death. He's a lot tougher than you think." I said as respectfully as I could. _Please don't fire me… _

"Well… okay, just look out for him." I nodded and returned to Jirou, who had already begun ransacking my bag. He had found the Jewel Sentai DVD and was staring at it.

"Do you want to watch that?" I said, kneeling next to him. He nodded. "Do you know any other kids who like Jewel Sentai?"

"Sakuramochi does, but she's absent today."

"How about next time she's here, I'll let you two watch it together? Does that sound good?" I said as Jirou nodded. I started to repack the toys, chalk, and other items Jirou had discarded. I suppose I should've taught him to not go through people's things but he looked so lonely, I couldn't make myself scold him.

I sat next to Jirou the rest of the day and listened as he recounted every episode of Jewel Sentai **(A/N: I'm pretty sure Jewel Sentai is supposed to be Power Rangers, and it was a show when I was little… so I'm assuming it's the same in the Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume universe…) **and all of his favorite moments with Black Onikiss.

By the time the bell rang and it was time for everyone to go home, he looked a lot happier.

"Bye, Pig-girl." He said. _Pig girl? …Is it because of my pigtails? _


	2. Chapter 2: Water Lilies

**A/N: I'm really sorry about taking so long to update… school is HELL. Anyway…. I changed tenses a lot, sorry about that, haha XD. I'm really sorry if people are OOC, I tried really hard and I'm super tired, please forgive me!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please review this too XD.**

And so my first week working at the little school passed. Jirou-kun's friend, Sakuramochi returned on my second day. She was an adorable little girl with black hair and large, curious eyes. As soon as she returned, Jirou-kun insisted we all watch the DVD. After persuading Fukui-san, she agreed we could watch it.

Unfortunately for me, I fell asleep, and both of them drew all over my face. I chased them around looking like a "Pig-monster." And now…. Jirou-kun won't call me anything other than "Piggy-san."

Mom convinced me to start working at the family flower shop over the weekends, and Dad had begun to bug me to start making candles with him again, which we usually only did at night. So between that, working at the school and the flower shop, and doing my own schoolwork, I barely had any time to relax.

And then _finally_, after I had fallen asleep at the cash register, Mom gave me a day off. After taking a blissful nap, I decided to take a late afternoon walk around town. I placed two of my favorite candles in my tote bag, rose and water lily. Just in case.

I munched on a candy bar and half skipped half walked all around our neighborhood, looking at various stores, when I spotted a cemetery. It was beautiful, with old and new graves, some decorated with flowers, and a gorgeous stone pathway. There was even a bench under a tree where I could see myself sitting.

…I'm a taphophilia. No, not necrophilia,_ taphophilia_. It means I love to hang out in cemeteries. Basically.

I sat down on the bench and continued to eat my candy bar, breathing in the fresh air.

"Can I have some?" Someone said. I nodded, spacing out, and handed the voice the last of my candy bar. "Thanks, Piggy-san."

Wait…. That voice sounded like…

"Jirou-kun!" I yelped, jumping. Jirou-kun was perched next to me on the bench, eating my candy bar. "Wh—wh—"

"I was going to see my oniisan," he said, licking his fingers and putting the wrapper in his pocket. "And I saw you and followed. Got anymore?"

_I never knew he had a brother…_

"I don't, unfortunately." My stomach growled. "Where's he?"

"He's working. Want to come?" Jirou-kun said. I debated between staying here, going home and stuffing my face, or following. "They have food." Decision made.

"Let's go." I stood and followed Jirou-kun down two blocks, and soon we stopped in front of a building that read "Bonheur Café". _Foooooooddddd…. I'm going to eat Jirou-kun if I don't eat something soon…_

"Welcome!" A bright-eyed girl said. "Jirou-kun!"

"Hi…" I said, completely distracted by the cookies, cakes and other sweets.

"Ah, Jirou." A gentle voice said. I drifted over to the display case and drooled over a brownie. After checking the price, I pulled out my wallet and bounced over to the cashier.

"One double-chocolate brownie, please." I said, dropping my money on the counter. The cashier had an amusing scowl on his face, although his eyes weren't angry. He reminded me of my father, gruff-looking but a marshmallow on the inside.

I retreated into a corner with my brownie and started to gobble it up.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Said the girl who had welcomed Jirou-kun and I.

"Warfum ud ii ate, fwease." (Water would be great, please.) I said, my cheeks full of the most amazing brownie I had ever eaten. The girl grinned and brought me my water. I finished chewing and gulped the water down. "Thank you. I'm Kotone Yukimura."

"I'm Uru Takamura." She said.

I felt a light tug on my sleeve. I looked down and found Jirou-kun staring at me. "Do you want some?"

He nodded as I broke off a piece of brownie and handed it to him.

I fumbled in my tote bag until I found the plastic case I was looking for. "Jirou-kun, this is for you." I pulled out the Black Onikiss action figure I had seen last week. On the blue post-it note attached to it, I had written, "For Jirou-kun, may you have many more adventures! –Piggy-san."

"I've been forgetting to give it to you, I got a Pink Tolmarine one for Sakuramochi too. You too can play." I said, happily watching as Jirou-kun hugged the action figure.

"Sakura-chan?" Uru said.

"Sakura Abekawa? Yes." Uru looked surprised. "Oh, did I forget to tell you? I'm volunteering at Jirou-kun's preschool."

Jirou-kun tugged on my hand again, more insistently.

The lights flickered and then suddenly shut off. _I… can't see… anything… Oh, right…. Candles…_

"There should be some candles in the backroom." Uru said.

"Don't bother, I have some." I reached into my bag and pulled out the thick candles, groping until I found them and the table. _Now… matches…_

"…I don't have any matches."

"What kind of idiot doesn't bring matches?" A new voice said. I assumed it was the cashier.

"Hey!" I said.

"Ah, I found some." Said the same gentle voice. I heard someone moving towards us, a chair being knocked over, and the cashier saying, "Ow! Watch it!"

"Where's the candle?"

"Here." I held one up and someone took it and lit a match. The light illuminated his face, revealing him to be a boy about my age. He looked exactly like an older version of Jirou-kun, with big intelligent eyes and messy fair hair.

He set the candle on the table, which was the water lily one, and lit the rose.

"These are really nice, where did you get them?" Uru said, inhaling the water lily.

"Oh uh…" I fiddled with my hands. "I made them, actually."

"_Really?_"

"It's nothing, I've been making them with my dad since I was a kid. He's obsessed."

"Shindou-san, aren't these amazing!" Uru squealed, looking at the dark haired cashier. He nodded.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Nobody had ever complimented my candles before.

"Maybe once a week we could dim the lights and have these candles! It'd definitely attract more customers—" Uru started to babble on and on.

"Piggy-san." Jirou-kun said, still holding my hand. "Ichi-kun's my oniisan."

He had evidently fallen asleep standing up. His head lolled to one side and he was blowing a nose bubble. I laughed and picked up part of my brownie.

_I wonder if he'll eat this if I feed it to him…_

I carefully placed the brownie in his mouth. To my shock, his eyes opened. He blinked at me and gave me a thumbs up.

"Kotone! How did you know Ichirou-kun would wake up?" Uru said, momentarily distracted.

"Uhh….I didn't, I just wanted to try. Does he usually just fall asleep?"

"Constantly. It's a nuisance." Shindou-san walked over and bonked Ichirou on the head.

"Uru," Shindou-san said, "I'll discuss your idea with Manager."

Uru grinned and gave me a high five.

"Piggy-san…" Ichirou said, staring at my brownie.

"I'm Kotone." I said, handing him the rest. "Split part of that with Jirou-kun." Ichirou nodded and obeyed.

"Oh, and who made the brownies? They're incredible." I said, leaning back in my seat.

"Shindou-san makes eeeverything!" Uru said, hopping around.

"That was the best brownie I've ever had. Thank you, Shindou-san! Hey um… if Uru's idea works… can I get a job here?"

"I'll ask Manager." Shindou-san said, still straight faced.

"Thanks!" I smiled and watched Jirou-kun continue to eat the brownie. _Aw, so cute! _"Well, I should get home. You guys can keep the candles."

"Piggy-san." Jirou-kun said, as I started to stand.

"Yes?"

"You can't marry Ichi-kun because you have to keep playing with me and Sakuramochi." Jirou-kun said, no hint of embarrassment or awkwardness in his voice.

…_What am I supposed to say to that?_

"I don't want to marry a pig." Said Ichirou in the same tone. I rolled my eyes and ruffled Jirou-kun's hair.

"I don't plan on marrying any time soon, and I'll always play with you and Sakuramochi. I _am _Blue Sapphire after all." Jirou-kun nodded, seemingly pleased. "I'll come back tomorrow. Bye bye!" I waved and started to walk home.

_I don't think I look _that _much like a pig… It's just my hair…_


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrassment

**A/N, AKA, Boring Stuff: Sorry for the super slow updates… blame school and my laziness. This chapter's mostly weird dialogue-ness so…yeah, sorry. Thanks so much for all of the reviews, and I hope I don't disappoint! **

**And as usual… please bear with any OOC-ness… and bad writing in general. **

**I suck at writing stories that have no fantasy or supernatural stuff in them… so this story and my Ouran High School Host Club one are experiments. **

**Doootadooo… **

"Um… Kotone-san?" Fukui-san's voice brought me out of my daydream. I had been thinking about the delicious brownies I'd eaten for lunch while cleaning up.

"Sorry… yes?"

"Sakura-chan is upset and she won't talk to anyone…"

"I'll get her." I pulled my apron over my head (the kids were finger-painting today… _fun)_ and jogged outside. Sakuramochi was sitting by herself, her little hands balled into fists. Her face was bright pink and her eyes clenched shut. Jirou-kun was out for the day, because of a doctor's appointment.

I stood in front of her and shouted, "Pink Tolmarine!"

No response.

Kids are no fun when they're upset.

I plopped next to Sakuramochi, crossing my legs. "Sooo… Fukui-san is upset."

"…Why?" She said in a miniscule voice.

"She's sad that you're sad. But we can help her if you tell me what's wrong." Sakuramochi sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I lost my Pink Tolmarine."

"I can look if—"

"No! I looked lots before." Two fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Alright, how about this…" I pretended to look around conspicuously, as if people were watching us. "What if I let you watch the Jewel Sentai DVD… before Jirou-kun?"

She didn't seem impressed. "Do you know what this means? It means _you_ will have access to the Jewel Sentai secrets first! You'll have tons to tell Jirou-kun when he gets back!"

"…Can I watch it with Jirou-kun again?"

"Yup. And while you do that, I will have more time to look for new stuff to buy for you and Jirou-kun." Sakuramochi's eyes widened at the prospect of new toys.

"A Pink Tolmarine costume!" She said, mouth opening in a cute O.

"If I can find one… does this sound like a good plan?" Sakuramochi nodded vigorously and together we went inside.

"Kotone-san! You can go home now!" Koizumi-san yelled. She was another teacher who worked at the preschool but she mostly looked after the children when they were outside.

"That's alright!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah! I lost something!" I untangled a forgotten jump rope and put it with the plastic bucket I had found earlier. All of the children had left half an hour ago, but I wanted to find Sakuramochi's Pink Tolmarine. Mom knew I would be home late.

I crawled around the school's play area, trying to imagine myself as Sakuramochi. Half an hour later, I still had no luck. When it started getting dark, I had to run inside and find a flashlight.

_I'm cooold_… I shone the light behind some bushes, and almost screamed when it revealed a food. _What if I found a dead body! _I knelt down and moved the flashlight up, revealing legs, arms that were holding something, and a face.

It was Ichirou-san, his fluffy hair **(A/N: Yes, this is before he cut/straightened his hair. I love his fluffy hair… bwahhaha!)** covered with leaves. He must have fallen asleep in the bushes. …But why was he holding Sakuramochi's Pink Tolmarine figure? I pulled a cough drop out of my pocket and stuffed it in his mouth.

His eyes opened and he sat up. "Ah. Piggy-san."

"…Kotone. How'd you get here?"

"Ah… hmm…" Ichirou-san shook his head, scattering leaves everywhere. "Jirou-kun left his jacket here yesterday and Mom wanted me to pick it up today. But when I came here… um…" He suddenly looked down and fiddled with a piece of grass. "I… er… got distracted and came out here…."

_Weird, he almost looks embarrassed. _"How did you get Sakuramochi's Pink Tolmarine?"

"It was here when I fell asleep." Ah. "…Why are you still here?"

"I was looking for that." I pointed to the Pink Tolmarine. "Where's Jirou-kun's jacket?"

"Inside, I'll go get it. You should probably give this to Sakura-chan tomorrow." He handed me her Pink Tolmarine.

"Nah, I'm going to drop it off now." I stood and followed Ichirou-san inside. He found Jirou-kun's jacket in one of the cubbies **(A/N: …Do they have cubbies in Japan?...Oh well, they do now.)**.

"Now?"

"Yeah!" Ichirou-san blinked at me.

"How do you know where she lives?"

"…School records…" I muttered.

"Alright, good luck." Ichirou-san started to head for the door.

"Thanks. Oh, is Jirou-kun alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I grinned and bounced passed him.

"'Night!"

_Wahh… it's still cold… _I thought as another harsh breeze blew down the street. I had climbed up to one of the windows in Sakuramochi's house and slipped her Pink Tolmarine inside. Now all I had to do was walk home.

I was a block away from my house when I heard a dull _thump. _I spun around.

Ichirou-san was lying on the sidewalk, fast asleep. He was still holding Jirou-kun's sweater. _…Was he following me? _I reached into my pocket for some candy, and discovered I had none.

"Alright, I'll drag him inside!" I bent down and gripped his arms, and pulled. I'm pretty strong (do you know how hard it is to pry two small children apart? Well, it's difficult.) but not… _super_ strong, so it still took me a while. Once he was inside, I pushed him onto the couch and placed a blanket on him. "Mom? Do we have any food?"

"There should be some rice on the table!" Mom called back, she sounded like she was in her bedroom. There was indeed a huge bowl of rice on the table. (My parents and I make vast amounts of food, and then feed on the leftovers for days.) I made a bowl for Ichirou-san and for myself, then walked back to the living room. I dropped some rice in Ichirou-san's mouth.

"Is the rice okay?" I said, handing him his bowl. He still had a poker face on, but I could tell he was confused. He nodded, eating slowly. "I appreciate you following me, but I can look after myself."

"Short. Someone could pick you up." He said, munching on more rice.

"Hmph."

Ichirou-san put down his empty bowl. "Ah, do you have more of those candles from yesterday? My mom really likes them."

"Er… you took them home?" Ichirou-san nodded and looked expectantly at me. "Oh… well, I have some already made… what kind do you want?"

"Whichever ones you like. Can I have more rice?"

"Yeah, as much as you want. We can't eat all of it, anyway." I stood, cleared my bowl, and walked to my workroom. I picked out another rose candle, along with a peppermint one and honeysuckle. When I returned, Ichirou-san had eaten two more bowls of rice. I grabbed a handful of fruit candy from our candy jar and handed him the candy and the candles. "These should last you until you get home."

Ichirou-san stared at the candles. "You really made these?"

"Yeah."

"How long does it take?"

"Not too long."

He raised his eyes from them and looked at me, breaking into a cute smile. "They're beautiful." I felt my face heat up and ducked my head before he could see.

"Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4: Torment

**A/N: Heyyy guys… So… sorry for the lack of updates, but all the reviews made me all warm and fuzzy inside! I suck at updated DX. **

_**So, I'm gonna kind of experiment with this chapter. I'm making it…sort of in a manga style**_**… You know how in manga they have a scene, where everything gets all deep and it reveals this major issue the character has? Like with Shindou-san and Ichirou with his dad? (I've seen it in others too…but considering this is a fic for Shiawase…Yeah XD.)**

**Mkay, sorry if this sucks DX. (Obnoxious smiley faces have taken this over…) ****Sorry if people are OOC…Especially Uru =_= And Piggy-san's parents are kinda the typical cliché…anime/manga parents, so sorry about that too! DX. **

The next day, Jirou-kun insisted I go with him to Bonheur after school.

"But… why?" I said, picking up the last toy in the classroom.

"'Cuz." Jirou-kun said. I sighed and pulled off my apron.

"Alright," Jirou-kun automatically held up his hand for me to take. As we walked to Bonheur, I called Mom and told her where I would be. When we arrived, only Shindou-san was there. "Hello." I said.

Shindou-san nodded to me, "Manager said we can try Uru's idea."

"Awesome. When should we?"

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"Sure," Jirou-kun plopped down on a seat and looked at me expectantly. "Do you want me to buy you something?"

"Brownie," he said. After I bought Jirou-kun his brownie, I pulled up a chair to the cash register.

"…We might have customers." Shindou-san said.

"Well, right now you don't, so I'm sitting here. What kind of candles should I bring?"

"Any kind you want."

"But it all depends on the type of atmosphere you want. Is this going to be a place for friends to hang out at? Lovers? Family? These are important things to consider! It's life or death!" Shindou-san blinked at me. I held back a laugh.

"…I'm joking. But, really, do you think I should go with a more flowery scent or an ocean one?" And so I pestered poor Shindou-san for the next fifteen minutes… Asking about how everything was made, why he liked baking, if I should bring in decorations for tomorrow… "…and what if we had dancing? We could put the candles in high places so nobody's hair would catch fire and put them on tables—"

"That sounds like fun!" Uru's voice said. I glanced over my shoulder to see her and Ichirou enter. Jirou-kun immediately trotted to Ichirou. Uru walked to me and I made room for her on my chair. We continued pestering Shindou-san.

The next hour was entertaining for us… not so much for Shindou-san.

"So it's decided—we'll have tons of different music and since the store's so small, only a few people can dance at a time, tables will be set up outside and a few inside and I will pick up fresh flowers beforehand. And of course, Kotone-san will bring her candles." Uru said, scribbling on a notepad.

"And… why did I have to listen to this?" Said Shindou-san.

"Because tormenting you is fun and you have nothing better to do." I said, hopping up and taking a seat next to Jirou-kun, who was sitting in silence with Ichirou. "Hey, Jirou-kun." He looked up at me. "Would you like to come over to my house tomorrow and make candles with me?" Jirou-kun nodded.

"Ooo that sounds fun!" Said Uru. Ichirou's head slammed onto the table. Uru quickly shoved food into his mouth, so Shindou-san wouldn't hit him. He patted her on the head.

"I'll ask Mom to reschedule your doctor's appointment," he said and left to call her.

"Alright, but my workroom isn't really big enough for more than two people, so I'd have to teach you guys one at a time." I said. Uru grinned and I spent the rest of the day at Bonheur.

Mom was delighted when Uru and Jirou-kun arrived. I suppose it's because I didn't really have any friends at school… sure, I was friendly with some people, but nobody I was actually close to. Jirou-kun was a very fast learner and he made a successful multi-colored candle. Uru accidentally smashed some of my tools, but afterward she did great.

We were making lunch when I heard my mother talking to someone in the living room.

"…finally made a few friends! She's always been afraid of changing, and her classmates at school never fully understand her… but I think she's slowly growing. And I think I've got you and Jirou-kun to thank for that." **(A/N: Omfg, that was so bad… I'm sorry! …Ignore it, lol. Or to make it less bad… pretend this is a manga… because for some reason I can handle cheesiness in manga o.O) **

_…I love you, Mom, but…I really don't mind being alone in school. You worry too much. And who are you talking to? _

**A/N: YOU guys know, right? Because you guys are awesome! Now, since I've flattered you, please review :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Candles

**A/N: Heee…. I suck at updating. Plus, this is ridiculously shorttt…. **

**Ahhhmagod this haz no plot…nuuuu…. **

**Why did my grammar leave me? O.O **

**Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are AMAZING. **

**Oh well… Sorry about the inconsistent/weaboo suffixes, I feel like a dork XD. Sometimes they'll be used…sometimes not…meh… Sorry if anyone's OOC, as usual. **

_Story time! _

I poked my head around the corner, muffling my laugh behind my hand—My mother had been providing a steady stream of food for Ichirou, who was busy stuffing his face. He had leftovers from our dinner last night smeared all over his cheeks.

"Piggy-san…" I glanced down at Jirou-kun, who had wrapped his tiny fingers around my sleeve. "Piggy-san, Uru broke the table."

"How did sh—Never mind, I don't want to know. Go to your brother, I'll take care of it."

"Ah, oniisan." Jirou-kun trotted into the living room and I walked back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry!" Uru said, hanging her head. There was a hand-shaped dent on the edge of the table. "I tripped and grabbed the table to catch myself—I'll pay for it!"

"Calm down, this table's old anyway. My parents won't mind." She didn't seem to cheer up.

"I'll finish up lunch—Ichirou is here, go talk to him." Uru grinned and bounded into the living room.

I dished up lunch for everyone and brought it to the living room. Everyone had gathered on the couch, my mom prattling on about—I wasn't sure… something to do with a poodle and a rollercoaster.

Huh.

I took a seat next to Jirou-kun, who had started to talk to Ichirou about making candles.

"Ah," Ichirou suddenly said, "I remember why I came here."

"You didn't come to pick up Jirou-kun?" I said.

Ichirou shook his head, taking another bite of his food. After swallowing, he said, "I want to make candles too."

"M'kay, so—here's some wax. And you just put a little bit on the bottom to hold the new wick." I handed Ichirou the little candle. "It might drip, so be careful."

Ichirou nodded, carefully letting the wax fall on the bottom. I handed him the new wick and he stuck it on.

"Good! Now—" I reached out to take the candle from him before the wax could drip—but it was too late. "Oh, here." I squeezed past him and found my little first-aid kit. When I had first learned how to make candles, my fingers had been covered with tiny burns.

"There," I said, once I finished tending to his burn. "What kind of fragrance do you want for it?"

"Water lily."

Ichirou was a fast learner and soon he didn't even need my help after I explained what to do. I kept out of his way as much as I could in my tiny studio.

Ichirou's candle turned out well and he barely even made a mess. After I cut the wick to size, I started to clean up. To my surprise, Ichirou began to help as well.

"You don't have to clean up—I do this all the time." I said.

"'S okay," Ichirou said.

"Thanks." Ichirou nodded and we continued to clean.

"Your dad taught you to make candles?"

"Mhmm, when I was little. It's funny, because I really didn't want to learn at first—but then just spending time with him was fun. I wasn't a patient child—I'd rather play outside than make candles."

Ichirou still had a straight face on—but something in his expression looked more wistful now. I decided not to ask, though. I wasn't going to bring up something painful. I turned away and started wiping down the table.

"My dad couldn't really spend a lot of time with me. He's a doctor—so he was always working. And when he wasn't working, he was usually sick." I jumped—I hadn't expected him to answer.

"But I bet he really enjoyed the time he could spend with you." I said. "Well, cleanup's done. Let's go." Without thinking, I grabbed Ichirou's hand and tugged him out.

He didn't seem to mind.

**A/N: Sorry my writing's so bad right now DX. Please review! **


End file.
